codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
OAV Chapter 2 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 2 is the second chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot In Westerville, Suzaku talks with Kaguya on the phone as he drives to Lelouch's house. Kaguya protests his actions, saying he must go through the standard procedures to inform Kallen before meeting Lelouch. Suzaku dismisses her, stating that Kallen will be away giving swim lessons anyway. Kaguya relents and tells Suzaku to do as he wishes. Suddenly, Suzaku witnesses a terrible car crash and comes to the aid of the injured. Back in Japan, a frustrated Kaguya wonders why Suzaku can't let go of the past. Outside Lelouch's house, Suzaku receives unfortunate news about the car accident, but tells the caller that he wants to investigate the matter further and will take responsibility for it. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Suzaku examines Lelouch's house through binoculars, but finds that Kallen's car is in the driveway. Suzaku then decides to call Kaguya to follow the standard procedure, but, before he can, a figure sneaks up behind him. The figure is revealed to be Kallen who savagely attacks Suzaku. Suzaku protests, saying that he only wanted to talk, but Kallen is still furious at his sneaky behavior. Kallen then talks to Kaguya through Suzaku's phone confirms the truth of his claims. Suzaku notices the ring on Kallen's finger and she tells him that she and Lelouch are married. Realizing that Suzaku has not been keeping track of them, she asks him how many children she has. When Suzaku replies that she has two, she corrects him, telling him she now has four. She then asks Suzaku to tell her what he wants. After the explanation, Kallen tells Suzaku he doesn't need to bother Lelouch since she has all of Lelouch's memories. She also reveals that Lelouch has been able to connect with the collective unconscious three times so she could talk with her deceased family, the most recent one being about two years ago, so it couldn't have anything to do with the spike that Suzaku mentioned. Out of her concern for Nunnally, Kallen then tells Suzaku that he must get over his obsession with Euphemia. She suggests that he should talk to somebody as just a single word gave Lelouch the will to live. Kallen ends the conversation telling Suzaku to never come near her family again or she'll kill him. She approaches Suzaku's rented car and asks if he got insurance on it. When he replies that he didn't, she rips the door clean off of it. Back at Nunnally's estate, Kyoko arrives home in her Urien KMF, and Josephine has managed to best Cornelia in a combat strategy game. Kyoko meets the two of them and delivers the documents to Cornelia, which prompts her to wonder where Suzaku is. A very pregnant Nunnally arrives, explaining that, although she heard Suzaku had done something impulsive, she doesn't think he would do anything dangerous. Kyoko and Josephine remark that she should rest and express their concerns that the father of the baby, a noted Marquis, has not been present. Nunnally replies that she must continue to work as the Empress of Britannia and the Marquis will be present when the time comes. Cornelia then tells Nunnally she must speak with her in private, sending Kyoko and Josephine away. Outside, Kyoko expresses her desire to see Venice now that Italy is part of Britannia, but Josephine informs her that it has already been destroyed by the tide as well as the Strait of Messina Bridge, due to the corruption of the old government. Cornelia informs Nunnally that Kallen contacted them, informing them of Suzaku's attempt to see Lelouch. Thanks to Kyoko, she knows that Suzaku's interest in the Geass started with the findings that Nina showed him. Nunnally decides to go and speak with Nina and asks Cornelia to track down Suzaku, suspecting that he may be going to Kaminejima Ruins. Meanwhile, Sayoko is sparring with her daughter Jeraldine as Eichi watches. Sayoko compliments her daughter's performance, but Jeraldine is frustrated that she wasn't able to land a single strike. Nunnally arrives and tells Jeraldine not to worry as she has a disadvantage due to her small size. Nunnally then asks to speak with Sayoko alone. Once they are alone, Sayoko thanks Nunnally for advising her to speak frankly about Jeremiah to Jeraldine. Nunnally then asks Sayoko if she could pilot the imperial shuttle as she wishes to embark on her own covert mission while Suzaku handles his own. Sayoko asks why she would ask her and Nunally replies that Sayoko is family to her, calling her the closest thing she has to a mother. Deeply touched, Sayoko agrees. On board the Lancern, Suzaku notices that he has a holograph projector full of family photos that he recalls Nunnally gave to him. He puts the projector in his pocket and focuses back on his mission. He realizes the Lancern's computer systems are password protected, but manages to bypass them by guessing Rakshata's password: Guren.